Briyana
Name: Briyana Noelle Lane Nickname: Bri Status: Member of The Florian Travelers, Current Student at Magia Species: Fairy Birthday: May 19th Age: Around 17-18 (end of season 4) Fairy Sign: Elf Powers: Twilght (Dawn and Dusk) Best Friends: Carmella, Sammy, Marlene, Lynne, Rachel, Rosalina, Terrence, Fairy Pet: Rikki the Lion Associated Pixie: Bambi – Pixie of Animals Relationships: Rosalina (childhood friend+ member of The Florian Travelers) Terrence (childhood friend+ member of The Florian Travelers) Delilah (Supreme Fairy Guide of Richenia) Nia and Tyra (baby sisters) Briyana's Parents are yet to be named History (Short Story): Briyana has two little sisters; Nia and Tyra. She lives with her mom however her dad left when she was very young and it's still unknown where he is now. Briyana has no memory of him, just that he was a coward that ran away once times got tough and left her mother to take care of the family. Since Briyana is the oldest, most of her life, she was the one taking care of Nia and Tyra because her mom was much too busy trying to keep things steady in the household. She knew her mom couldn't do it all alone so she agreed to help out as much as she could. Briyana hates to even mention her dad. Bri comes from the realm of Richenia (read “The Realms of Cresentus and Richenia” to know what this is). Richenia is one of the 4 Major nature realms in the magic dimension; along with Linphea, Gardenova, and Peridot. Each nature realm has an essential flower of life. Its essence keeps the flow of balance and nature throughout the realm. Each flower has a guardian as well. Richenia is at great risk because Richenia’s essential flower is wilting and starting to die. Delilah (the supreme fairy guide of this realm) became very worried not only for Richenia, but for its sister realm, Cresentus, as well (when one of these two realms die, the other realm shall cease to exist as well). Worried, she called on three Richenians to go on a very important mission to save the flower. She called on Briyana, Rosalina, and Terrence. (All three of them are fairies) Rosalina and Terrence are Bri’s very close childhood friends. They grew up together. Delilah chose them because she knew that she can trust them for this crucial task. Their missions were to journey to the other three nature realms and collect a seed from each of the essential flowers of life. These three seeds can contain enough essence and when a certain spell is cast, they will bond with Richenia’s dying flower and bring it to life once again. Delilah blessed them with a special charm called “The Florian Charm” with supplies them with distinct detachable nature wings and a very special bond with nature (Similar to Sophix power I suppose but this energy is more pure and extends their powers to everything involving the natural world). The Florian Charm can let you use nature to your advantage; however you cannot use it to harm nature in any way. You can use its power for only natural elements such as: Air, Water, and Earth. Fire is not included because it’s not something natural that occurs in nature (idk how to explain that but I think you know what I mean). For example; you can use it’s wind charm (air) to manipulate the air and fly through harsh winds (works on tornadoes as well). You can use its aquatic charm (water) to breathe under water. Its strongest use though is the nature charm (earth). This blends your power with nature to control the movement of trees, flowers, vines etc. It’s very useful. Delilah sent them on their mission and nicknamed the group “The Florian Travelers” and Bri, Rosie, and Terrence, set off. To begin their quest, Delilah supplied them with a map of the three realms they will be searching. To travel between them, there are secret passage ways through the trees that can be used as portals to the other realms. You can only use these if you have a very strong magical bond with nature (The Florian Charm can do this). They went first to Linphea, where the Sage of Linphea, (she was featured in season 3 of Winx Club when the girls went to the black willow so save Mrs. Faragonda. Yea, Linphea is actually an official winx club realm, I just added it to go along with the story so it’s not official that there is an essential flower there, I just made that up. Hey, it’s my story, I do what I want! XD). Anyway, the Sage of Linphea is also the guardian of the essential flower of life on that realm (again, made this up). The second realm they visited was Gardenova, and the guardian of the flower there is Delphinia (this is Delilah’s sister). The final realm they visited was the Land of Peridot (this is the strongest nature-related realm in the whole magical dimension and everything is alive there and actually moves at will; flowers, trees, rivers etc.) Everything has a personality of its own (don’t be misled, no plants talk or anything XD that’s cheesy). The guardian here is an ancient nature spirit (it is unknown if this was the same spirit of nature who also created Richenia. Read “The Legend of the Circle of Elements” in “The Realms of Cresentus and Richenia” to know what this is). In each realm they visited, they faced huge challenges (nymphs, dryads, wisps, carnivorous plants, flowers, and creatures), but in the end, they brought back the three seeds and saved the essential flower of life. It’s still unknown to this day what kind of power could corrupt this flower and cause it to die in the first place, but Delilah kept in touch with The Florian Travelers just in case such a thing were to happen again. During this journey, Rosie and Terry (that’s what they call him and he hates it) always had a thing for each other since they were little so Bri was sort of a third wheel xD They ended up getting together though towards the end of the mission. (Yea, this was the whole rescue/romantic scene that you see at the end of adventure/survival movies x3) After that, the team dispersed (not permanently, they just chose to study their powers at different schools.) Rosie and Terry went to Dearwood (a college that fairies, wizards, witches, and other magical beings go to) to study magic. Bri had already applied for Alfea, so she went there. They still kept in touch through phone pods (mini flowers some Richenians use for communication). At Alfea, Bri roomed with Carmella and they became the best of friends. Bri never told the other girls that she was a Florian Traveler, because this was a secret group that had to stay hidden just in case anything else were to happen to Richenia. Personality: Briyana is the type of person that you would play truth or dare with. She is risky and will do anything if it means having a good time. She’s a great person to talk to and the type of person who you would do stupid, funny, and random things with. You can never tell what she is going to next because she lives each day like it was her last. She tries her best to make every single day memorable. She is probably one of the most competitive people in the world even if it isn’t a competition; she will find a way to make it one. To her, winning is everything and if you aren’t going to go hard, then don’t come at all. She faces challenges with an open mind to the possibilities. She loves to make bets with people and even though sometimes she may be wrong when discussing something, she will still defend her side rather than giving up and admitting she was wrong. Briyana says what she is thinking whether it is nice or not. She’s very outspoken. Her secret hobby is reading (don’t tell the other girls though xP) Appearance: Bri has semi-long and curly dark chocolate brown hair. She also has very dark brown eyes (to other’s they can be mistaken as black). Her skin is tanned (not as light as Flora’s but not as dark as Aisha’s either). The most creative she gets with her hairstyle would be to curl her bangs all fancy. Other than that, she normally wears her hair in some type of bun or ponytail. She does let it loose sometimes too. Spells: WIP Curiosities: Favourite Meal: Macaroni and Cheese Favourite Colour: Purple Favourite Hobby: Reading, and lounging Favourite Pet: Rikki the Lion Ideal Boyfriend: Jay Rose Favourite Food: Macaroni and Cheese Loves: reading, talking, doing stupid, fun, and sometimes dangerous things Hates: Clowns >.< Favourite Music : Soca Music Favourite Shoes: Boots and wedges :3 Favourite Subject: realms History Homeworld: Amaranth Love Interest: Jay Siblings: Name: Nia Age: 5 Hair: Curly chocolate brown Eyes: forest green Skin: Tanned Personality: shy and sweet Name: Tyra Age: 6 Hair: Curly Chestnut brown Eyes: Dark brown Skin: Tanned Personality: energetic and annoying Category:Characters